D Gray man a new story
by Halley Vanaria
Summary: She is an angel, she has a challenge to prove her true love, she has to find her lover, the one she love most and awake his soul, can she make it? Her adventure will be begin in hopeful
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone (^v^), I hope all of you will enjoy your reading time. Before you are reading this story, I would like to inform that this story is another version of "Daughter of The Death God", the same characters but different story and my friend Chibi chan also help me with this one. So if any of you did read "Daughter of The Death God" You would be understand more easily. Now, please enjoy (^,^)

**Prologue **

Everything were wonderful, the clouds could see everywhere, the clear blue sky, the air were so pure and fresh as three figures were in the big white palace's hall that surround by the clouds.

The young lady, who had a beautiful long silver white hair and it curly liked the ocean waves as it reach pass her knees, she had a perfect petite body, her blue eyes were beautiful like the blue ocean and she was wearing a simple high neck white dress that had a blue gem at the middle of her chest and her sleeves were long and balled out near her wrist as they were scalloped and a simple blue belt warp around her waist and she had beautiful big white angel's wings behind her back. The young lady was kneeing in front of two man, the first man was an adult, he had a long white hair that stops at his mid back, he had a white mustache and a pair of gray eyes showed of wisdoms and the adores for his children and the young lady, who kneeing in front of him. He wore a simple white long robe that had a golden belt tied around his waist and he also had angel's wings behind his back and he was holding a staff and it had a diamond on the top. Next to the man, was a young man who looked at the young lady, he had short blonde hair and a pair of emerald eyes showed the kindness and braveness, he wore a simple long white robe and a silver belt warps crossing around his waist and he also had angel's wings behind his back.

"This will be my challenge for you my child, to test your true love with the one you love you will be reborn into the human's world and find him" The adult knew as the God said and he continued "You are still the angel after you reborn and live like the immortal and you will also has your memories with you"

"You and your lover will be reborn but not at the same times and he won't remember anything. Father's challenge you to find him and awake his soul" The young man next to God said

"You should go now my child and bring your holy swords with you and hiding its inside your body" The God said as the young lady stood up.

"Thank you Father, for everything" She smiled

"Your welcome my child, beside I couldn't refuse my cute daughter" God laugh lightly as the girl sweat dropped and she disappeared

"Father, do you think that she can make it?" The young man looked at the God

"She can do it, Michael. Beside, she is the angel of romantic love after all, one of my most adores children " God laugh lightly "Good luck my child"...

...

Inside the castle, everyone were busy running around for the lady who was giving birth for the lord of the land. The lord of the land, Louis Vanas, he had a long blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders and he also had a pair of emerald eyes and he wore an armor as he was praying to God, prayed for his wife and his child's safety, he don't care if the baby was a girl or a boy or how it liked, what he needed was a healthy child. He was praying suddenly a cried of a baby could heard through the entire castle, Louis stood up as the door opened and a maid rush in

"My lord, the lady just give you a daughter" The maid smiled cheerfully

"What about Celia?" Louis asked

"The lady was fine my lord also as your daughter" The maid smiled and Louis immediately ran to where his wife and his daughter, he stopped at the wooden door and gently opened it, the viewed he saw was the maids bowed to him and his wife, Celia Vanas, who had a beautiful brown hair with perfect curls and she had a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes and she was wearing her simple white nightgown. She was looking down and smiled warmly at her daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her arms as the baby was warp by a pink blanket. Louis slowly reach to his wife and his daughter, Celia smiled at him and she gave him his daughter, Louis gently hold the most miracle and tiniest thing in the world and he smiled at his daughter

"She's perfect" He whispered

"Isn't she so beautiful?" Celia smiled and then they could heard a voice of their friend, Phil Collin, who had a long honey brown hair that reach to his back and he tied it into the low ponytail, he had a pair of black eyes and he wore a brown cloak and he was a shaman for the lord

"Congratulation, my lord" Phil smiled

"Phil my friend, I'm glad you came" Louis greeted as Phil walked in

"Can I see your daughter?" Phil asked and Celia nodded and he looked at the baby "Um...She is truly an angel" Phil smiled "I did read the stars...her fate is waiting for her in the future"

"Angel?" Louis looked at Phil

"Yes...that's all I can tell"

"I see...so what should we do?" Louis asked

"Teach her everything" Phil smiled and Louis looked at his daughter

"What should we name her?" Louis smiled to his wife

"She is beautiful, she just like a white flower to me and she is an angel, a little angel" Celia smiled warmly "Her name will be...Aiyana"

"Aiyana?" Louis looked at his wife

"Is mean 'Eternal Bloom'" Celia smiled

"Aiyana...Aiyana Vanas, welcome to our family" Louis smiled at his beautiful daughter...

...

THANK YOU AND HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY OUR STORY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY YOUR READING TIMES

(^w^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hope all of you enjoy this chapter (^w^)

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Black Order

On the way to the palace in India, everyone noticed a young woman, who had long white silver hair that curly liked the ocean waves and tied her hair back with a golden hair clip that look liked half of a six petals flower. Each three petals had a lovely blue pearl and the hair clip also had five white small pearls at it's bottom. The young lady wore a simple blue dress shirt that had long arm sleeves and long white skirt that reach pass her knees and she had a perfect petite figure for a lady. Her pure beauty caught everyone eyes and most of them were blushing at her, she was searching for something or rather someone.

Suddenly, she heard a few coughs of a young teenage, she looked up to saw a young man, who had short white hair and a pentacle scar on his faced that cross passed his left eyes, he had strange red blood left hand and he wore a simple white shirt as he let it a little shirtless, he wore a black jean with black boots, his arm sleeves were pulled up for his job as he was on the roof and he just finished cleaning the chimney as black smoke could see and he was coughing because of it. The young lady smiled at the boy.

"Allen!" She called him, Allen looked down and he smiled cheerfully at her

"Aiyana Onee chan!" He waved at her "What's wrong?"

"Master Cross want to see you now" Aiyana smiled and she could see the boy's tensing faced, every times Cross want to sees him, it's alway the bad things for the teen

"A...Alright, I'm coming" Allen sigh nervously and he accidentality trip and fall down off the roof and luckily he fall on the bush "Ahhh!"

"Allen... How many times I have to tell you that be careful when you are on the roof, cleaning chimney?" Aiyana sigh as she helped him stood up

"Sorry..." Allen rubbed behind his neck and they were on their way to the small house. Allen glanced at his big sister, they weren't related by blood or anything, but she just liked a big sister to him. He still remember the first timed he met her after he became Cross's apprentice for a while, that day, in the morning and he was a young boy, Cross told him to followed and they met her, he was surprised at first when he saw her silver white hair similar to him and she was smiling at him. Since then, Aiyana had been taking care of him and it seem that she and his Master had been knowing each other for awhile and Aiyana is the only and first woman that his Master wasn't successfully flirting her and somehow Cross is some kind of respects her, he never know and he will never asked.

They reach inside the small house near the palace, when they got in, they saw a man, who had a long red hair, he wore a black coat with golden buttons and golden rose cross on his left chest and a white mask that covered half of his face and he also wearing a black hat as he was holding a glass of red whine and a small yellow strange creature that had wings on his shoulder. Allen kneeing in front of him as Aiyana stood behind Cross

"Allen..." Cross said

"Yes, Master?" Allen replied and he thought 'Please...not another dept'

"It's been three years since you became my apprentice, it's about time you made a name for yourself" Cross drank his whine and he continued "I, now officially permit you to call yourself an exorcist"

"You really mean that?!" Allen shouted in joyfully

"But, in order for that to happen, you have to go with me to the Headquarter" Cross said as he came closer to him as Aiyana smiled sheepishly "You know where Headquarter is, right?" Cross asked as he hold a hammer

"Yes...?" Allen smiled nervously as he fall backward

"I'll leave my golem with you in my place, about Aiyana, she will go to the Headquarter before you come and then, you send a letter of my recommendation to a supervisor named Komui" Cross said as he kept getting closer to Allen as he tried to stay away from his Master "Set off as soon as you awaken" Cross smiled evilly and Allen knew what his master will do and he looked at his sister for helped

"Sorry Allen, I have to let him hit you this time" Aiyana smiled nervously

"You're not going to hit me with that, are you Master?" Allen asked somehow he felts that he already knew the answered

"I hate it there!" Cross replied and he hit Allen

"Ehhh?!" Allen looked it horrified and then he was faint thanks to Cross Marian

"You hit him too hard" Aiyana sigh as he walk to where Allen laid on the floor

"You go to the Order first and wait for the him" Cross said and he gave her a letter "This is another recommendation I wrote for you, take this and give this to the supervisor"

"Komui right?" Aiyana asked and Cross nodded "Well, at least I'll give Allen some meals before he wake up"

"Do as you please, my lady" Cross smirked

"Don't even think about flirting me" Aiyana smiled at Cross and he sigh

"Fine, take care of yourself" Cross smirked and then he left, leaving Aiyana and Allen behind...

...

Allen woke up as he felt some paint on his head and he rubbed his head

"Master..." Allen growled and he could see Timcanpy flying around him "Hi Tim" Allen greeted the small golem and he looked around and he saw no one "Even nee chan leaved me" Allen sigh. Suddenly he smell something good and he followed smell to the kitchen, Allen's eyes widened when he saw many dishes of foods and a letter on the table, Allen took and read the letter as Timcanpy land on his head

"_Dear Allen,_

_When you read this letter, I might be gone for a while, I'm going to the Black Order first, so take care of yourself okay? I believe that Allen is strong enough without me now right? I will wait for you at the Headquarter my little brother. I made for you and Timcanpy some meals, eat while the foods are still hot_

_Your Onee-chan_

_Aiyana Vanas_

_Ps: Don't get lost!_"

Allen smiled, after put the letter in his pocket, he took a bite of fried chicken while Timcanpy ate the dumplings

"Umm...Onee chan's foods are the best" Allen smiled cheerfully as sparkles could see around him...

...

A WEEK LATER

...

The streets of London were exciting by its own sounds, the crowds and the people walking around, working and busy liked the bees. No one noticed a young lady who wore a brown cloak that covered half of her face and half of her body, the mistery young lady sitting in a small coffee shop as she was enjoy her tea time. Aiyana took a small sip of the hot tea and she smiled as she enjoyed the peaceful air.

"Can I sit here?" A male voice asked her as she looked up to see a gentlemen, he had a pair of charming emerald eyes and long blond hair that stopped at his mid back as he tied his hair into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon, he wore a gray blue vest suit and he also had a top hat that match with his suit's color and he also holding a simple staff for a gentleman. Aiyana smiled as she saw the pair of angel wings behind him as the wings were invincible for the mortal eyes unless the wings's owner wanted the mortal see it or some mortal with special abilities liked seers are barely to see or see clearly are depending on they powers.

"Of course" Aiyana smiled

"Excuse me then" The man smiled and he sat down in front of her

"Nice to see you again...Michael" Aiyana smiled "Would you like some tea?"

"Nice to see you too, and I prefer jasmine tea" Michael smiled to her and Aiyana nodded then she called the waitress

"Can I have jasmine tea?"

"I'll bring it to you" The waitress nodded her head and she walked away

"You seem fine to me" Michael smiled "Your parents were good people and they were fine up there" Michael pointed up to the sky

"I'm glad" Aiyana smiled and she took a small sip of tea

"Are you going to the Black Order?" Michael asked and Aiyana nodded as the answered, the Archangel looked at her and he sigh lightly as the waitress placed a tea cup of hot jasmine tea in front of him

"Please enjoy"

"Thank you" Michael smiled and the waitress looked at him and she blush at his handsomeness as she walked away for another orders. Michael looked at Aiyana and he spoke "If you are going to the Black Order...my brother might be have some pay attention on you" Hearing this, Aiyana closed her eyes as she slowly place her tea cup down and she looked at Michael with her beautiful blue eyes liked sapphires

"Why would he pay attention on me?"

"I don't know, he might think that you have something he want or something like that" Michael replied as he drank his tea "And about Father's challenge for you to find your lover..." Aiyana looked at Michael

"Is there something wrong?" Aiyana asked worriedly

"No not at all, you still find him and awake his soul but Father feels pity for you so he requested me to gave you some clues... After all, you has been searching for him over 1500 years" Michael smiled and he hold his hand out "This time...is my treat for you" Suddenly a tea cup with hot tea in it appeared on his hand, Michael placed the tea cup down in front of Aiyana and he said "This is my clue for you... Enjoy the tea and it will lead you to him" Michael smiled and he stood up then he walked away "I might see you around then, be careful" He waved and disappeared into the crowd

Aiyana watched until the Archangel disappeared, she look at the tea cup and she thought what Michael said to her ' '_Enjoy the tea and it will lead you to him' _huh?' Aiyana smiled and she could smell the sweet aurora from the tea 'Lotus tea...my favourite' Aiyana smiled warmly and she requested the waitress for a piece of chocolate cake. After the waitress gave her the chocolate cake that Aiyana's ordered, she said thanks to the waitress and she took a small sip of lotus tea as she enjoyed it's aurora. Suddenly, someone pushed her from behind and the tea almost fall

"Watch where you are sitting" A male's voice could heard as she recognized the voice, Aiyana slowly turned back and she eyes widened when she saw a man who had long dark blue hair and tied up into a hight ponytail as he left two small locks down. He wore a long tail black cloak and silver belt as he had a katana that he carried on his back, Aiyana narrow her eyes as she noticed the silver rose cross on his left chest. The man couldn't see her face's emotion because she hid half of her face under her cloak as Aiyana still looking at him in surprised

"Kanda...you was the one who didn't watch where you are going" A feminine voice could heard and Aiyana looked behind the man, there was a young Chinese teenage girl, she had a long green hair and tied in to two pigtails, she wore a simple long black dress as she walked toward to Kanda

"Che!" Kanda walked away and sat on the chair near there

"Sorry about him, he is quite grumpy" The Chinese girl, Leenalee apologized as she bowed lightly

"Is alright" Aiyana smiled and she looked at Kanda warmly 'I've finally found you' Aiyana thought and she returned to her tea time as she felt happy 'Thank you... Father... Michael' Aiyana silently thanks as she eavesdropped the conversation between Kanda and Leenalee while she enjoyed her tea

"Damn you Komui! There aren't any Innocence, this is so waste of time" Kanda grumbled

"My brother did his best, beside didn't he warn us that just might be there is an Innocence around here, did he?" Leenalee raised her eyebrow and then she sight lightly "And I think I understand that feeling of yours Kanda, want some tea?"

"Tch! Ginger tea" Kanda simple replied and he grumbled "I swear...after this, I'll skin him alive" Leenalee just smiled nervously as she tried to called the waitress. Hearing the conversation, Aiyana giggled silently as she drank her warm tea. Suddenly, she felt demonic aura and she sigh lightly as she placed her tea cup down 'Here we go again, how careless I am' Aiyana thought as the waitress approached Leenalee and Kanda

"Is there something you want?" The waitress asked

"Can we have some Ginger tea and earl gray tea?" Leenalee asked

"Sure, what about snack?"

"Thanks, we don't need any" Leenalee replied

"Too bad...we have a special snack today" The waitress gave Leenalee and Kanda a freaking smiled as her skin turned gray and the entire people in the coffee shop walked slowly to them

"Damn it!" Kanda reach out Mugen and activated it as Leenalee jumped up, dodged the bullets from the akumas "Mugen battou!" Kanda draw Mugen and he sliced the nearest akuma

"Innocence, activate! Dark boots" Leenalee's boots turned into a bright green light and it's had green fire on it and she jumps on the akumas, liked the sword stapped the akuma and destroyed them "There are so many of them" Leenalee looked around as more akumas approached them

"Kaichu Ichigen" Many hell insects appeared from Kanda's sword and they destroyed most of the akumas. Kanda looked to where Leenalee was and he could see that she land down as smoke could see everywhere around them

"It's seem that they just targeted us" Leenalee looked around as she deactivate her dark boots

"Tch! How annoyance" Kanda grumbled as he also deactivate Mugen, when he looked back, his eyes widened when he saw an Akuma appeared behind Leenalee "Damn it! Behind you!" Kanda shouted as he rush toward at the Chinese girl and when Leenalee looked back, her eyes widened as the Akuma's gun pointed at her faced, there wasn't enough time for both of them doing any movement. Suddenly, an eating fork from the smoke, darting at the middle of the Akuma's face and it's explored as it's turned into dust. Leenalee and Kanda eyes widened and they looked at the direction from where the fork came from, the smoke fade and they could see a figured wearing a brown cloak, covered half of her face and her body as she was holding a silver spoon and mixing her tea and on the table, there was a piece of chocolate cake as it was half eating.

"Um...excuse me..." Leenalee looked at the figured but Aiyana silent her

"Don't move" Aiyana whispered

"Eh?...!" Leenalee gasp, when Aiyana darted the spoon on her hand and the spoon flew away, passing near Leenalee's cheek and the spoon stabbed another akuma behind her. Leaving smoke and dust, Leenalee looked back at the Akuma just being destroyed in surprised also as Kanda and they looked at Aiyana

"Too bad...I alway wants enjoy my tea time in peaceful. But then...I lost my fork and my spoon" Aiyana sight lightly as Kanda watching her, feeling liked he met her somewhere before, Aiyana took a small sip of tea and she smiled lightly "Lotus tea...is always good"

Kanda startled as a blurry vision appeared in his mind...

...

_He saw himself looking at the figure, he couldn't see clearly the figure but he could said that the figure is a female because she spoke to him_

"_Would you like some tea?" Her angelic voice asked and he could felts he was smiling at her_

"_I prefer Lotus"_

"_Lotus tea...is always good" She smiled at him..._

...

Kanda snapped out off his mind when Leenalee asked the figured

"Umm...can you follow us? You are might be the one we're looking for" Leenalee asked and Aiyana just looked at her

"Both of you...are exorcists?" Aiyana angelic voice make Kanda eyeing her, her voice was so familiar

"Yes, we are" Leenalee nodded and Aiyana took out off her cloak a letter and she gave it to Leenalee

"General Cross Marian asking me to come to the Black Order" Leenalee and Kanda eyes widened when they heard the figured saying about Cross as Aiyana just continued saying with her soft angelic voice "My name is Aiyana Vanas, nice to meet both of you" Aiyana smiled softly to them...

...

After taking Aiyana to the Headquarter, and the Gatekeeper checked her, everyone, including Komui Lee, the supervisor of the main branch were shocking and stunning at Aiyana. Who still wearing her crown cloak as they were gathering in Komui's office and Aiyana stood at the middle of the office as Komui was reading the letter from Cross

"_Komui_

_This is Aiyana Vanas, she is here to helped the Black Order, you don't have to take her to Hevlaska, she doesn't have any Innocence, instead of that, she have holy power that can destroy akuma. Don't ask me why I knew... Because...I just knew and even if you ask her, she won't answer you anything about her power so...give up hope on asking her_

_Cross"_

Finished reading the letter, Komui looked at Aiyana, who remain silent, he clear his throat and he speak to her

"Well, just like you said, General Cross said in the letter that you came here to help us as a Helper?" Komui looked at her and she nodded "Welcome to the Black Order Aiyana Vanas, I'm glad that you can help us" Komui smiled

"The pleasure is all mine" Aiyana smiled

"But how could you destroyed Akumas while you just used a fork and a...spoon?" Komui asked

"I put a little of my power in them and then I just darting them to the Akumas" Aiyana and Komui nodded then he looked at his little sister, Leenalee

"Leenalee chan, can you take Aiyana a small tour around the Order?"

"Sure Nii san" Leenalee smiled and she smiled at Aiyana "Nice to meet you, welcome to the Black Order and...thank you for saving me earlier"

"Is nothing" Aiyana smiled

"Can you let us see your face?" Reever asked and Aiyana looked at the Australian scientist

"I...just don't want to make any attention" Aiyana smiled

"Is alright, we won't said anything" Komui smiled and the next thing that, the room felts in silent

"Tch!" Kanda felts annoy as he was about to leave, Aiyana smiled lightly

"I think is fine then" Aiyana smiled as she put her hood down revealed her face and Kanda stared at her as he saw Aiyana's long white silver hair that curly liked the ocean waves and tied her hair back with a golden hair clip and her faced show a pure beauty of life and...love as her blue ocean eyes were beautiful like the sapphires. He looking at her also as everyone so memorized of her beauty, her lovely white skin and her warm smiled on her lovely pink lips, and everyone knew that she is a special person, about Kanda he just looking at her and in his unconscious, a named appeared in his mind when he saw Aiyana revealed herself.

"A...Anael..." Kanda whispered quietly but loudly enough for Aiyana looking and smiling warmly at him...

THANK YOU FOR READING OUR STORY, SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR PROBLEMS, HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY YOUR READING TIMES

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

(^,^)

ESPECIALLY, THANK YOU rolanlv, Ashtree kun AND Rita Hearts FOR REVIEWED OUR STORY

(^w^)


End file.
